There is increased evidence that blast overpressure is transmitted across the skull into the brain. This sets up the potential to cause traumatic, brain injury (TBI) including damage to the central auditory centers of the brain, e.g. brainstem, temporal lobe, and thalamus which could explain symptoms such as hearing loss, dizziness, and tinnitus. Of particular significance is the observation that blast-related TBI produces significantly greater rates of hearing loss and tinnitus (60%) compared with non-blast related TBI. Similarly, intense sound- or noise-induced changes in the central auditory structure have been reported, including the cochlear nucleus, interior colliculus, medial geniculate body and primary auditory cortex.
Although, some mechanical damage will have permanent effects, much of the long-term damage results from secondary molecular and cellular processes that are triggered by the blast-induced trauma amplify the effects of mechanical damage. TBI initiates an almost immediate injury process including contusion, diffuse axonal injury, hematoma, subarachnoid hemorrhage followed shortly thereafter by a variety of secondary injuries. The secondary injuries can include ischemia, edema, oxidative damage, decreased ATP, cytoskeleton changes, inflammation, and activation of ceil death pathways. To date, an effective therapeutic approach that addresses these secondary molecular and cellular processes has yet to be thoroughly investigated. Thus, a substantial need exists for treatment methods and compounds suitable for treating these issues associated with victims of TBI.